1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the invention is directed to solar powered systems and methods for providing power and, more particularly, to solar lighting applications.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In 2006, global figures on rural energy access showed an estimated 2.4 billion people on Earth with no access to modern energy services, and approximately 1.6 billion people without access to electricity. The vast majority of these people are located in rural areas, many in poor countries, and it is unlikely that an electrical utility grid will extend to them in the near future.
For dispersed rural markets, improved energy services may come via distributed clean energy technologies, such as, solar photovoltaic modules and biogas. Many of the 1.6 billion people who are without access to electricity grids (i.e., who are in “off-grid” areas) live in warm, sunny locations. In these locations, solar photovoltaic systems are often the most cost effective way to provide electricity to off-grid areas.
Conventional solar photovoltaic systems use a battery to store energy collected from the sun during daylight hours. This battery is generally a 12 volt (V) battery that supplies direct current (DC) power. The systems may either be connected directly to 12 Vdc appliances, or may include a DC-AC converter to allow connection to more common AC (alternating current), higher voltage (e.g., 120 Vac or 230 Vac) appliances. This converter is generally an H-bridge inverter, as known to those skilled in the art.